SuperTed
SuperTed is the main character and protagonist in the both the books and tv shows. He was an ordinary teddy bear in a toy manufacturer until he was thrown away for being defective. He was then brought to life and given special powers of superhuman strength and flying using his rocket boots every time he whispers a secret magic word. He then uses his powers to fight against evil. He doesn't have to wear a spacesuit or helmet in space. He spends most of his time in two places that are his main headquarters. On Earth, he lives in a tree house, which is in the middle of the Amazonian jungle. In Space, he lives in his own space station. Both of them are shaped and have the image of a teddy bear. If there is trouble, then people around the world can call him on his hotline and he will spring into action to help them. Texas Pete has used this for his advantage, by calling out SuperTed on hoax calls to ensure that he is nowhere near Tex and one of his dastardly schemes. He sometimes falls out with Spotty, such as the time he complained that he was always rescuing Spotty, once he even had to save him from traffic because he didn't listen or look both ways. At night he sleeps with a spotty bear. His first ever appearance was in the Original Adventures of Superted episode: SuperTed and the Inca Treasure. He was voiced by Derek Griffiths. History Backstory He was an ordinary teddy bear in a toy manufacturer until he was thrown away for being defective and was brought to life and rescued by Spotty who took him to Mother Nature who gave him special powers of superhuman strength and flying using his rocket boots every time he whispers his secret magic word. Thus SuperTed was born. SuperTed SuperTed along with Spotty fights against the evil forces of Texas Pete, Bulk and Skeleton. However SuperTed also takes the time to show Spotty the customs of Earth. In return, Spotty tells SuperTed about the planet Spot. The Further Adventures of SuperTed TBA Appearances Television Series *The Original Adventures of SuperTed **Season 1: SuperTed and the Inca Treasure, SuperTed and the Pearl Fishers, SuperTed and the Stolen Rocketship, SuperTed and the Giant Kites, SuperTed and the Elephant's Graveyard, SuperTed and the Train Robbers, SuperTed at Creepy Castle, SuperTed and Nuts in Space, SuperTed and the City of the Dead, SuperTed at the Funfair, SuperTed and the Goldmine, SuperTed on Planet Spot **Season 2: SuperTed at the Toy Shop, SuperTed in Texas, SuperTed in the Arctic, SuperTed and Trouble in Space: Part One, SuperTed and Trouble in Space: Part Two, SuperTed and the Gun Smugglers, SuperTed and the Crystal Ball, Spotty and the Indians, SuperTed's Dream, SuperTed and the Lumberjacks, Bulk's Story, SuperTed Meets Father Christmas **Season 3: SuperTed Kicks Up the Dust, SuperTed and the Magic Word Part I, SuperTed and the Magic Word Part II, SuperTed and the Pothole Rescue, SuperTed and the Whales, SuperTed and the Gorilla, SuperTed and Mother Nature, SuperTed and Tex's Magic Spell, SuperTed and the Great Horrendo, SuperTed and the Rattlesnake, SuperTed in Chinatown, SuperTed Goes Round The Bend *Super Safe with SuperTed *The Further Adventures of SuperTed: Trivia When SuperTed first appeared in the books he was shown wearing a red and blue costume as opposed to his red and yellow. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes